Fiona Applewhite
Famous director/producer in the New York City Theatre community, Terrence Applewhite took the biggest leap in his life when he decided to come out of the closet to his wife of thirty years, Emma, and his two grown children Rodney and Fiona. Rodney and Fiona were more accepting than Terrence could have ever hoped for. They loved their father and wanted him to be true to himself. Emma was not so understanding, and immediately left town, sent Terrence divorce papers and wasn't heard from again, even a year later. While Rod and Fiona supported Terrence, they loved their mother and wished more than anything for her happiness -- and even for her return. When Terrence called his children together again, near the year anniversary of their mother's departure, planning an announcement, Rod and Fiona were secretly hoping for news that their mother was returning to New York City. The news was quite different -- Terrence had taken a lover and fallen in love -- with Christian Avery Field, who just happened to be 24 years old... and just happened to be an aspiring actor! Rod and Fiona were livid to meet one of their father's gay lovers, and couldn't believe that Christian wasn't with Terrence for financial and professional gain. Terrence believed in Christian's love, and wouldn't allow any of Rod's sniping or snide comments. It was clear Christian was going to create a divide in the Applewhite family that they had never before experienced, but Rod was determined not to allow Christian to get whatever it was he wanted. Fiona was always the peacemaker of the Applewhite family, and urged Rod to give Christian the benefit of the doubt, but Rod wouldn't hear of it. Fiona had a busy schedule, interning at the Royale & Klein law offices, attending school to get her law degree, and trying to build a relationship with handsome young executive Leo Von Stadt when all either of them really had time for were text messages! Rod and Fiona bristled when Christian moved into the Applewhite home on the one-year anniversary of the day their mother Emma moved out and was never seen again. Terrence hadn't realized the coincidence and apologized fto his kids for his insensitivity. Rod decided that the only way to be certain about Christian's intentions toward Rod's father was to hire a private investigator. Rod found the best in the business, fiercely determined Private Investigator Rachel Marks, and hired her to investigate exactly where Christian Avery Field came from. Rachel ran a background check on Christian and learned he had been shuffled through several adoption agencies and foster homes throughout the years, until he was 18, and his adoption records were sealed. Rod was intrigued by this information and immediately believed Christian had something to hide. Rod connected Rachel to his sister Fiona, hoping Fiona could use some connections at the Royale & Klein law offices to open up Christian's sealed adoption records. Fortunately, Fiona is a talented performer as well, and one well placed phone call managed to open up just what information Rod wanted to know. Rachel informed Rod that Christian was placed with the Fields at 13 years old and spent three years as their foster son. As soon as the formal adoption went through, the Fields died in a mysterious auto accident. Rod jumped to the conclusion that Christian was waiting until he was a viable heir to whatever money they might have had, and somehow killed them! Rod took the initiative to plan the Applewhite family's Thanksgiving dinner and did his best to make Christian feel welcome for his first Applewhite family holiday. Rod invited his girlfriend since college, Crystal Halperin, and Crystal invited her mother Eleanor to the Applewhite Thanksgiving. Christian shared his hopes with Terrence that his children might end up accepting their relationship after all. Halfway through Thanksgiving dinner, Rod begins asking probing questions about Christian's family, which Christian's not too forthcoming about. Christian will only share that he didn't have the most ideal childhood and wants to focus on the family he's been welcomed into now. Rod then revealed that Christian's adoptive parents were mysteriously killed in a car crash. Christian was obviously affected by the reveal, but put Rod in his place. Christian revealed that being formally adopted by the Fields was the happiest day of his life, and that's the day he chose to come out of the closet to his new parents. Unfortunately, the Fields were so unprepared for the news that they lost control of the car and were tragically killed. The day Christian felt closest to his family, the day he felt like he was a part of someone's life, he lost them. He was to blame, but it wasn't murder. Terrence revealed that he knew about the Fields' deaths already, and was so hurt that Rod would go to such lengths to try to force Christian out of his life, when Rod knew how happy Christian made him. Crystal and Eleanor were horrified that Rod chose Thanksgiving dinner to make a spectacle of his father's lover. Rod felt remorse for what he had done because Christian's story seemed genuine, but still didn't quite trust Christian's motives with Terrence. Terrence issued Rod an ultimatum -- Either accept Terrence and Christian's relationship or move out! Rod was shocked, and even more shocked when Christian stepped in to call a truce. Christian offered to move out, but Terrence wouldn't hear of it. Terrence held Christian up as an example of selfless love, versus Rod's display of selfish love. Terrence forced Rod to agree to try harder to accept Christian, while Christian promised to prove to Rod and Fiona that he was worthy of Terrence's love. Despite their hectic schedules, Leo's full days at Von Stadt International and Fiona's time split between classes at law school and her internship at Royale & Klein law firm, Leo and Fiona still managed to find time between appointments at least once a week for a romantic "power lunch". Things hadn't gone very deep between them, but neither of them were looking for, or even had the time for, deep soul-searching and staring into each others' eyes. Rod and Fiona were eager to begin the Applewhites' yearly ceremony of trimming the family Christmas tree, and Terrence was all the more excited to share the ceremony with Christian. Rod and Fiona, for the sake of the holiday, kept mum about their reservations over their father's relationship, but couldn't stay silent when Terrence offered to not hang their mother Emma's personal ornament from the tree this year, for fear of offending Christian. Seeing how upset the notion made Terrence's offspring, Christian played it generously, and acknowledged that Emma was and is an important part of the Applewhite family, and he isn't threatened by reminders of her. The tree-trimming ceremony grew even more tense when Emma called while the family was hanging ornaments, and Christian was the one who answered the phone! Emma had an obvious bad reaction to learning about Christian, Terrence's new live-in lover, and Fiona jumped on the phone to try to calm her absentee mother. Emma got off the phone before speaking with Rod, so Rod had a renewed feeling of hostility over losing his mother. Terrence apologized for how he hurt Emma but didn't regret finally being true to himself and especially since it gave him the chance to meet Christian. Rod had trouble witnessing the New Years kiss between Christian and his father, but even worse was the news that Christian was going to have a starring role in Terrence's upcoming 2008 play, Angels in America! Crystal and Fiona try to calm Rod. Rod's suspicions that Christian is using his father to further his career and reputation are renewed and Rod is further infuriated when Crystal and Fiona try to give Christian the benefit of the doubt. Rod was insistent that Christian had a plan, and it was working. When family friend Eleanor Halperin got into a New Years car accident and needed legal representation, Fiona tried to get her boss Evan Royale to take the case. Fiona was disgusted (but not surprised) that Evan's criteria for taking the case was whether or not the defendant was attractive! Evan ended up taking the case when Henry Von Stadt (Eleanor's hopeful beau, and the father of Fiona's boyfriend Leo) retained his services. Terrence stopped home early, only to overhear another discussion between Rod and Fiona about Christian's new role in Terrence's next play. Terrence was offended that Rod thought his father was being played for a fool and confronted his son. Terrence swears he gave Christian the role because he's a talented actor. Rod didn't doubt that Christian was a talented actor, but he doubted that Christian is ever NOT acting. Rod's remarks weighing heavy on Terrence's mind, he asked Fiona what she thought of Christian. Fiona honestly didn't know. For Fiona, their age difference was alarming, but age is just a number, and she's witnessed no solid reason to doubt Christian. Fiona told her father to trust his gut and if he's got doubts, he needed to explore them. Terrence decided to invite Christian out to dinner, and Christian's declarations of devotion had finally convinced Terrence that Christian's love was real. Fiona was forced to cancel plans with Leo Von Stadt because Evan Royale ignored her request to have Valentines Day off from work. Fiona was furious, but threw herself into her work... albeit ignoring Evan all day out of spite. Evan certainly doesn't get much work done, however, because his Valentines tradition is to spend his work day fantasizing! In Evan's first fantasy, Fiona continued giving Evan the cold shoulder until that finally gives way to the passion that has been burning inside Fiona for the entire time they have been working together! Fiona confesses that she has known how much Evan has wanted her since she applied for the internship, and she can no longer contain her desire for him... Evan takes her roughly on his office desk and makes passionate love to her Category:Characters